Must be Tuesday
by AstridWinchester
Summary: <html><head></head>A little spell goes majorly wrong</html>


**_Must be Tuesday_**

The first thing she was aware of when she came to was a voice speaking, which in and of itself was odd, seeing as how she'd been alone in her room the last she remembered. The second thing was that she didn't recognize the speaker, but he- she could tell it was a he- was definitely talking about her.

She felt her body being jostled, as if the speaker had nudged or shaken her, and opened her eyes, a ready retort forming at her lips, only to be forgotten when she noticed the boy's strange attire, that looked- for lack of a better term- medieval. The boy was about her height, probably the same age, with sandy blond hair and was dressed in mostly chainmail. 'Who wears chainmail?' she wondered, meeting the boy's eyes as he looked her over in turn.

The boy saw her open her eyes and stood regally from his crouched position next to her, and she saw that not only was he in full chainmail, but he had a sword strapped to his waist, and was watching her with a haughty yet suspicious look. Any other day, she'd have thought him cute, because he really was, but it was obvious that something was very, very wrong.

"Who are you maiden?" He questioned, his voice commanding.

"Who am I? Who are you?" She asked back, glancing around for some idea of where she was, because she was most definitely *not* in her dorm room. She found herself surrounded by trees, and the only other person was a young boy with dark hair that was watching her with a curious expression, no trace of the arrogance in his face that the other one had. His hair was untidy, and his ears slightly too big for his gangly frame, and he too was dressed strangely.

"I asked first," blond-hair asked, and she turned her gaze back to his, wondering how in the heck she'd gotten here, wherever *here* was exactly.

"Dawn," She answered, "and um, where am I?"

Blondie frowned and glanced back at his companion, who shrugged. He turned back to look at her and answered, "You are in the Northern woods, Lady Dawn, just outside of the castle."

She blinked slowly, 'did he just say castle?' she wondered, and looked around again, and sure enough; there was a castle in the distance beyond the them. 'That's odd.' She thought, and picked herself up off the ground, brushing the leaves off her clothes. She turned to pick up her book bag, thankful that she hadn't ended up wherever she was without anything at all.

She faced the boys again, and saw that they wore matching expressions of confusion and were staring at her. She glanced down at herself, making sure she didn't have any dirt or sticks clinging to her that would make them stare at her like that. She was still in the same clothes she'd chosen for school that morning, jeans and a t-shirt with the words 'Bite me' in sparkly red letters across the chest. She'd found it in Buffy's closet that morning, and had bugged her for almost an hour before her sister caved.

"Who are you guys?" She asked them, and they exchanged another look, the blond stood straighter as he answered.

"I am Arthur, Crown Prince of Camelot, and this is my manservant Merlin." She was positive her jaw dropped as he stated their names. She stared at them both, and 'Merlin' waved a hand in greeting, but her brain had stopped functioning so she didn't quite acknowledge it.

"Get out!" She said, in pure Summers' fashion and they both looked at her in that strange way again, like they didn't understand what she meant. "Camelot, as in *the* Camelot?" She asked, bouncing with excitement. 'Wait till Giles hears about this!' She thought, which reminded her that she was obviously not in Rome anymore.

"Yes, where are you from, Miss Dawn? Your clothes are quite peculiar." Merlin asked her, and she realized that to them, they would be.

"No place you'd know," she answered, figuring she'd only confuse them if she said she was from Sunnydale, until it turned into a giant crater, and then she'd relocated in Rome. How in the world had she gotten here? To Camelot of all places? All she'd wanted to do was go back a couple of days to before she flunked her Chemistry test so she could re-take it. Buffy would have had a fit if she had seen the big honkin' D on the test, and would've grounded her from patrolling with the mini-Slayers for a week. Apparently her little spell had backfired…majorly.

'God Buffy's going to kill me!' She groaned to herself, but to Arthur and Merlin she said, "I, uh, make my own clothes."

They looked at her for a few more minutes before Merlin spoke to Arthur in a low voice, "Strange looking clothes." Arthur didn't answer his manservant, but he had to agree. He'd never seen the like of which she was wearing, she might as well have not been wearing clothes at all, for all she had on and all it revealed.

"You must come to the castle, it's getting dark and my father will want to meet you," he informed her in his Important-voice. He didn't wait for her reply and turned to a gray mare that was tied to a tree near them, climbing on before offering her a hand up.

"Uh, no thanks, I don't ride." She stammered, and fell into step beside Merlin, following Arthur's horse as he led the way to the large castle. She needed to figure out how she'd landed several years in the past in order to find a way home, before Buffy and the Scoobies realized she was missing, if they hadn't already. 'Must be Tuesday,' she thought with a resigned sigh.


End file.
